The Long Road Home
by TheLastHouseofZar
Summary: Adrift for weeks in unknown space thanks to an unknown Forerunner slip space jump, the UNSC "Pillar of Rome" Paris Class Frigate is slowly making its decent to unknow yet populated planet with a shattered moon. For an AI, it's a new discovery for humanity. For the Spartan, its holds the keys to his childhood that is all but forgotten. Rated: M Violanceblood Some Sexual themes latr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Crossover story of Halo/Rwby with Fate elements. Set in an AU. All right belongs to their fellow owners, Halo to Microsoft and 343. Rwby to Roosterteeth. Fate to Type-Moon.**

"Talking"

"Ai/OC private Channel – Radio Communications"

'Thoughts'

 **-Location-**

Adrift for weeks in unknown space thanks to an unknown Forerunner slip space jump, the UNSC "Pillar of Rome" Paris Class Frigate is slowly making its decent to unknown yet populated planet with a shattered moon. For an AI, it's a new discovery for humanity. For the Spartan, its holds the keys to his childhood that is all but forgotten.

* * *

Space, while it is vast and unknown, the Forerunners had multiple worlds sought out and prepared for the reseeding the galaxy. For humanity, it was the most difficult. Being complex creatures and having to have specific conditions to survive, much of humanity and the many subspecies placed on other worlds didn't survive. However, that doesn't mean that all was lost for finding other world still full of life. For one Humanity expanded across the cosmos, for the other, survival on their only home from creatures of black was growing slim.

The time for humanity to reunite from separation is upon the galaxy, though how will the natives react to an outsider with weapons far more destructive than they can create. And how with this outsider far on founding out his past.

Its been 3 months, 3 months since the random Slipspace jump that has sent the Modified Paris Class Heavy Assault Frigate, FN-1327 "Pillar of Rome" in to uncarted maps in the Milky Way. It's been 17 years since the end of the human covenant war, Humanity has rebuilt that was destroyed during those 30 years or war. Though factions of the Covenant remain intact, more forerunner artifacts are popping up in the middle of nowhere, it is still a fight to keep the out of the hands of the enemy, to preserver life. The UNSC and the Sword of Sanghelios, allies in the galactic conflict, technology advances have been plentiful since the end of Rampant Ai regime 6 years ago, for having most of all Capital Ships outfitted with Advanced Forerunner shielding and Slipspace and smaller escorts and similar slipspace drives, the UNSC sees promising futures ahead keeping peace in the galaxy.

However, multiple ships have been disappearing with in the last few months with new forerunner tech, UNSC and EUG officials cannot send full ship crews for search for the missing ships. The EUG has hired Spartan IVs to retrieve the missing ships. Spartan S-585 of former Fireteam Onyx was giving the opportunity to become a recovery agent of the EUG after losing his Fireteam 4 months ago after a weapons depo exploding holding experimental covenant tech. Second Lieutenant-Walter Mors is the last reaming Spartan of that Fireteam.

At the age of 25 Walter Mors as no know family, having being orphaned at the age of 6 , no memories of his childhood past were known before escaping with the evacuation of Reach, no mention of his home planet was ever ask until the fall of reach. The Office of Naval Intelligence was more the curious of this child with no matching record on any planet with in the EUG.

It made him more interesting.

* * *

Unknown Space

17:00 hrs. November 25 2571

3 months after Jump

-Inside the "Rome's" Cyro Bay-

All was quite aboard the heavy frigates damage hull, the only living soul resting peacefully in cryogenic stasis, was Spartan IV S-585 or Second Lieutenant-Walter Mors. he was taking a much need break from fighting covenant pirates and Prometheans staggered all over the ship. Though he was not alone in this situation having the "Rome" fall in endless space. Call her a close friend would be an understand, more like a sister than anything else, was UNSC AI Altera.

CNT MIL A.I. 12860-4 Altera, Currently in Holo form (A/N ok since I'm not lazy but can't really describe her appearance with great and grand detail, the AI is Mysterious Heroine X form F/EX, F/GO ((F/GO Stage 2)) and yes even though she is 'identified as Artoria, I feel that Altera just works better as a name in this setting and it would be easier in the long run for me. Oh and she likes things when they blow up…) was thinking to herself just as she as the past 3 months 'why has the UNSC not responded, I mean, I know the with the advance tech that was installed it should have been easy so pinpoint our location, UUhhggg…. I'm dying of boredom here when is anything exciting going to happen?' For being a smart AI, she had nothing else to do except for keeping her Spartan alive, and I mean HER spartan. You see Altera being a 4th Generation AI she has the Capacity to live almost 3 times as long as the original AIs during the Human Covenant war. but about Walter being Her spartan, well it most likely stated after their first mission together about 4 ½ years ago, were they didn't see things eye to eye when I came to mission statues, especially if forerunner tech was involved. She became a hated being with the rest of fireteam onyx since the first mess-up with a forerunner teleporter sending them to and artic zone on the opposite of the orbiting moon.

Lucky having her train of thoughts interrupted, the Rome's long range sensors were picking up some new information. Nero received, processed and accepter what information just came in.

The sensors had picked that they were in fact and undiscovered star system, thought Altera didn't come up with a name right away and more focused on see exactly what was out there. They were getting locked in orbit into the small gas giant that was roughly half the size of Jupiter, a 2 super-heated dwarf near the star itself and a garden world roughly 1/3 the size of Earth, a little larger then Mercury and moon half the size of Pluto. But it was the moon that had her mentally freeze looking at it. Reason being half the moon was shatter, immediately snapping out of her trance and staring at her spartan, she pulled up a fill that she was always looking back at when ONI decided to find out what was his pasted.

"October 20,2552 Walter Mors age 7 Height: 128cm Weight: 59Lbs Hair: Dark Blonde Eyes: Blue 15-15 Skin: Caucasian Blood Type: O-. Recently evacuated off the planet Reach, No Recent Medial Record matching any Human In the UNSC or EUG." So how exactly does a kid had no matches to anyone in all of humanity living on Earths Front Door step?"

In a small interrogation room were to men in black and grey suit questioning a small boy who had no recollection on how he got there. Waking up and being dragged away he no choice but to let them take him.

" I…I… don't know what you are talking about." Scampered the young boy.

"Listen here you shit, I asked you a question and I want Answers!"

"Chris not it off, you're getting no were yelling and screaming at him, he's only 7 for god's sake"

The ONI officer identified and Chris Scoffed and looked displeasing at his partner.

"Please excuse him, he's just in a foul mood, ok im just going ask you a few questions ok and I would like you to answer then as best as you can, can you do that for me?" asked the other ONI Officer, " Im Mike be the way."

"o..k…ok what kind of questions are you going to ask me mr. mike?"

"Just a few simple one no need be scared alright? First question do you know anything before you left the rest of the civilians off of reach?"

"no… not really its kinds blurry, I remember and big guy with cool looking helmet carry me down the stairs, but that's about it."

"What color what this big figure in? do you remember the color by chance?"

"I think it was dark grey like black kind of color and he helmet on and I was the same color but my reflection was green."

"Hmm.. interesting I'm pretty sure you met with you of our Spartan IIIs that was on a search and rescue mission getting civilians evacuated. But anyhow, since we don't know exactly your home planet, do you remember anything that stood out at home?"

"ummm….. the moon was broke."

"Broke? What you do mean broke?"

Like the right side was like floating away with lots af cracks in it."

Both ONI officers looked at each other skeptically, knowing that there weren't any known worlds to have a shattered moon, but still listen to what that young kid had to say.

"I see. And is this something you remember or you are there?"

"I…I see it dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yea… dreams… but they are usually nightmares and I wake up in a cold sweat." As he said starting to shiver and sweat.

"Do you remember any of though nightmares?"

'Ok, I don't need to listen to that again' as Altera though looking back at her spartan then back to the hollow projection the garden world and its moon.

"ok, I'll send out the probes out to see what exactly is out there before waking him up" Altrea said in not more than a whisper.

Bring up the Holo Grid of the Ships main frame, looking over the ships status one more time.

Engines: Yellow

Life-support: Green

Slipspace-Drive: Red

Weapon Systems: Offline

Emergency Lifeboats: 15/32 Yellow

Probes: 20/20 Green

After imputing the new coordinates for the probes and readjustments for the ship to get into orbital rotation in the asteroid belt and wait for the tech data form the probes. "I hope I'm doing the right thing, I mean not waking him up yet and seeing that moon. I mean it is a coincidence that it's a shattered moon, Right?" As Altera said while waiting for the results to come back to the Rome.

But little did she know she was following a plan made long ago that was set in stone, and yet, didn't even know it.

Its been currently 5 hours since the drones have been sent out, since then, the Rome has moved in position roughly a few 10 thousand miles from the garden worlds shattered moon, tech data from the asteroid belt proved very promising. With less than 2% of the belt scanned, high concentration of Iron 14%, Nickel 17%, Aluminum 12%, Titanium 7%, as well and more finer metals as Gold 4%, Silver 9%, and Platinum 2%, we will have to farm some of those in the higher metal count. As for the planet and whatever civilization on it, 6 Major landmasses, 5 massive population centers and numerous smaller settlements doting the landscape, but strangely enough, no major expansions inland more than 200 miles. In to mention a vast section of dark energy residing on the 2nd largest landmass.

Seeing that there not much data could be recovered without having feet on the ground, Altera proceeded to wake up her spartan from cyro-sleep and address the situation, and allowing said spartan to regain his bearings for being out for 3 months.

"Wakey, Wakey Lieutenant" Altera mocked, Spartan Mors (A/N I have finally realized that I haven't said what armor my spartan is in and really haven't set up the wording to describe it, sorry. Will be down below at end of chapter.) stepping out the cryo-chamber ignored her and first but then regaining his senses figured that they were wither found or they were on crash course on some unidentified body.

"Altera, why did you wake me?" Mors Asked.

"Well there is some good news and some bad news, which would you like to hear first? Altera asked, though knowing which one her spartan would want answered.

"Altera…"

"Ok-Ok fine, Bad news is that it's been a little over 3 months and still no UNSC contact, Slip-space drive is completely shot, weapon systems are still office though since your awake I think we can get them back online within the hour, and even if we did have the slip-space driving working I wouldn't guaranty a full tip back home would even be possible." Explained the AI.

"*sigh* Ok, then what's the good new then?"

"Right, good news is that on entering this new solar system, the asteroid belt that orbits the sun has quite the large amount of rare metals and I've received a small scan of less than 3% in the past 4 hours. Also, I've moved use in to planetary orbit above the garden world in this system. Though I would recommend that you pull me and put me on the holo-table so you can see the bigger picture."

Taking the AI Chip out of the Holo-pedestal, Spartan Mors then proceeded to head to the command bridge and get a good look at the situation.

"so what else can you tell me without having to show me?" Asked the Spartan.

"Well, being that the planet is roughly 1/3rd size of Earth, about 5 % bigger then Mercury, there are 6 major land masses on the planet, 2 reseeding near its north pole, 3 reseeding in the northern and southern hemisphere though one is showing a large amount of dark energy on the continent, though the same energy reading in all over the planet in the inlands than the coast, and the last on a mostly dessert island in the southern hemisphere."

"Alright any signs of life?"

"Yes, I detected 6 massive population centers dotting the planet along with at least 3 dozen much smaller centers dotting to coast, though none of the centers going more than 300 miles inland. I would have more data on this but there is an odd frequency that making very difficult to get information without being on the ground, I lost 4 of the ships drones do to frequency failures and made sure they self-destructed before entering the atmosphere."

"Its fine, you side that it would be better off to have boots on the ground anyways to get any real information by matching the frequency on the ground?"

"Yes, once on the ground, I'll be able to match the frequency almost immediately and see what information comes in." explained Altera.

Finally arriving on the Rome's commanded bridge, Spartan Mors proceed to insert Altera's AI chip in the Holo-table, thus projecting the Garden would they were currently orbiting. Altera's Avatar popping up alongside the World-projection stated highlighting population centers, along with the dark energy.

"Altera, are you noticing anything odd about the placement of those population centers?" Asked Mors.

"Yes, I did, after some further digging, this is A. a colony world inhabited by and unknown race. However, I don't believe that this is the case here since I'm not detecting any sort of Hawking or Checkov Radiation designating Slip-space jumps… though that dark energy could easily be hiding any jumps if there were."

"… or b?"

"Or B. it's a Pre-Spaceflight, postindustrial world with significant border issues, as you can see, none of the 5 major Centers expands more than 200 miles inland and I'm guessing that dark energy many have a large part of it. Though that doesn't say that all of them have that problem. The Northern Center Expanded from what I can gather 25 miles north and south along this river having its narrowest point maybe 15 miles wide. I'm guessing this particular settlement can't expanse do to the freezing tempters, not to mention the dark energy seem only to be residing in the mountainous regions 50 miles north and 10miles east across the river."

"Hmm… what do you think best option here Altera, and before you ask I want to hear what you say." Thought Mors as he moved away from the Holo-Table and to the Observation deck. "open observation Shutters."

"…"

"…Altrea."

"…Walter."

As Altera said Mors's first name, he knew the conversation just became extremely serious. Living in the military since his enlistment at 16, Mors new that being called by your last name was just how everyone communicated. That was the deal, though calling someone by the First name was spelling for trouble. Life or death situations were just a few to name, in all seriousness, a bomb was about to be dropped.

"… when-when we arrived in this system no more than 12 hours ago, I was finally hoping for the UNSC for find us or have our beacon found and help was on the way. I was wrong and more of the fact scared on what I found, what I saw. Something that was said from you all those years ago in that interrogation file From ONI After reach fell." Said Altera getting ever quitter at the end of the sentence.

Mors was now confused on what his AI wanted to say. All he asked was to see what the Planet looked like from human prospective, not the scan, and not have the conversation go south and talk the many talk he had with ONI when he was young.

"You said that you never really saw it but more in your dreams, being of darkness, a child friend with amber eyes, but what you said always stuck out was."

"a shattered moon." Said Mors in a dejected tone.

"Yes, a shattered moon. I know it sounds crazy and it's just a coincidence that we just happen to fall into a system with a shattered moon, but looking back, the UNCS had no records of Any EUG planet with a broken moon, not mention that your blood did not match any citizen anywhere in the entire UNCS EUG data base before and during the human-covenant war. but that fact that a little 7-year old's drawing of a broken moon matches up pretty well for just remembering it in a dream." Altera said in depressing tone as she touched the holo-pad to open the observation shutters. Her Spartan can easy tell she was disappointed from not telling him this sooner.

Looking out in the Observation deck. Spartan Mors could only bask in the beauty of that this planet was showing, Mors if not for a second freeze at the sight of the moon being shown out the window, being up something that would only remember in a dream.

Running through a dimly light green forest Walter was chasing after someone, Hide and Seek if he was correct. He didn't remember who she was but he knew she was a friend.

"Come on Walter, your it and you must catch me if you want me to be it." Said a small girl roughly the same age as him maybe a little young if you look closely. She wore a small red sundress with some yellow sun crests that went just past her knees. She had Charcoal Black that was short maybe not even past her chin and amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark as she ran away to hide amongst the trees.

After losing sight of her again Walter couldn't really think of a way to catch her without alerting her of his presence. After 5 minutes of chasing and running out of breath he could just see her outline just outside of a clearing on a hill. Being as sneaky as a 5-year old without any breathe could be, he quietly inched himself closer and closer this his female friend. Since he knew that she could probably hear him come up on the other side tree, he decided to hold his breath and get as close to her and scare. Unfortunately, that was not that case since as soon as he jumped around that other side of the tree the girl was not there but behind hind and decide to push him out in to the open area of that hill. With no energy to even get up and tag her, Walter just laid there under a star lit sky and a shining full moon.

Turing his head to his side he could see that the girl was laughing at him for not tagging her.

"*giggle* oh Walter you're so funny thinking you could sneak up on me, you know I'm the best at hide and seek not even your sisters can catch me." Said the little as she laid down right beside her tired friend.

Both enjoying the company of close friends, the moon slowly started to peek out for the clouds and both children at awe of a full moon.

Slowing snapping back to reality Spartan Mors finally registered that his Ai was tiring to get his attention while he was reflection on that vision of that past.

"Sorry Altera just lost in thought for a min. what were you saying as a was spacing out?" Asked Mors to his AI.

"I was asking if you were alright, your bio feed was showing that your brain activity was very high and you weren't responding." Said Ai in somewhat in a conserving tone.

"Yea… Yea I'm Fine just filling in the Gaps I guess." Looking back out that window, Walter couldn't shake that feeling that it just felt right to be here, he didn't know why or what reason it just felt right looking at the moon. "Looking at that moon, I don't know what about it makes it so interesting, but it just feels right, yea know? Makes it feel comforting like it did seeing it in my dreams. I don't remember anything about my past after reach fell, and I doubt that with world has the answers I'm looking for, but looking at that planet. I feel something, something calling out to me and I don't know why." Turing to his Ai will smile underneath his Helmet. "But i know for a fact, we'll figure out exactly what's going down there."

Altera Couldn't have had a bigger smile on her face when she heard him say that.

"Altera how soon can you have a pelican up and ready for in atmosphere flight, along with weapon stocked in Drop-Pods incase the situation calls for heavy armaments?"

"I can have the weapons in the Drops within 30 mins and a pelican fueled and fully within the hour as well. I'm guessing you'll want Rockets, Sniper rifles, portable torrents loaded incase shit really hits that fan?" Asked Altera in a more than sarcastic tone.

"They only way we know how too Partner, the only way we know how to." Exclaimed Spartan Mors now sporting a standard issue BRH85HB Battle Rifle and a M6H2 Magnum Pistol.

"Well I'm glad that will bring getting back in ta grove of things, been kind of boring keeping me all coopted up here while you're having fun on the ground" Said Ai in joking tone. "So, you already to get to work?"

"I'd thought you'd nerve ask."

* * *

 **A/N Ok first things First this is my First Official Chapter to this story, i couldn't figure out exactly how to update the story with out some getting screwed up but the first part is here. undated will not really be on a solid scheduled since i'm uncertain on how long writing will take... i work in fertilizer plant not a writer...**

 **yes i Know that in the Halo Universe that the Spartan IVs have there one Ranking ans Spartans but my OC was in the Army before being requited int he Spartan IVs so i guess it would make some sence**

 **The AI is in fact** **Mysterious Heroine X from the Fate Universe and she will look like the Stage 2 of her outfit as here name i changed it since saying Artoria would sound odd as an AI and i just realized as well that Altera sounds odd to and yes i for got that Altera is Allia the Huns name as well so unless someone has a different name to add in i will most gladly look it over.**

 **as for the Name of the Ship i just went with some thing that reminded of me of Halo 3 and Saying Pillar of Autumn sound Awesome So i though What other pillar of "Something" sounds good and Rome just fit with me and yes i plan on adding other stuff to the "flashbacks" to fill in the back story thoughts will come in later chapters and hopefully it will all make sense to everyone and if it does just left me know and ill fix it.**

 **OK for Spartan Appearance since i for got to Add it is A Halo 5 Gen 2 Mark VI Regent Armor Set Primary Color Steel Secondary Moss green Visor Silver/Gunmetal Grey which as being pretty basic. his Human Appearance Will be hopeful be Revealed in the Writing and Not in the Auther notes and should happen next chapter**

 **yes i know the first flash back could use some work it was first attement so do bear with me, as for as the second flash back with the little girl you could already guess on who it is**

 **and For Villains i hope i don't disappoint with them in later chapters**

 **in later Chapters i will be doing flash backs in the Spartan missions So Ill Ask for OC ideas when they come around to flashbacks.**

 **and please. if your good at writing and see something that needs fixed let me now and help a writer out i don't do this for a living :-P**

 **and as for questions just leave them in the reviews and ill respond back too them in the next update.**

 **thanks again for going there and reading my Story .**


	2. Chapter 2 First Step Hope

**A/N: First Crossover story of Halo/Rwby with Fate elements. Set in an AU. All right belongs to their fellow owners, Halo to Microsoft and 343. Rwby to Roosterteeth. Fate to Type-Moon.**

"Talking"

" _Ai/OC private Channel – Radio Communications"_

'Thoughts'

 **-Location-**

Adrift for weeks in unknown space thanks to an unknown Forerunner slip space jump, the UNSC "Pillar of Rome" Paris Class Frigate is slowly making its decent to unknow yet populated planet with a shattered moon. For an AI, it's a new discovery for humanity. For the Spartan, its holds the keys to his childhood that is all but forgotten.

* * *

Chapter 2 First Step Home

 **Unknown Space (Orbiting Unregistered Planet)**

23:00 hrs. November 25 2571

3 months after Jump

-Inside "Pillar Of Rome's" Hanger Bay-

it's been 40 mins since or dynamic duo decided on course of action of getting feet on the ground and find out any more information on our populated planet, currently doing the finally safety checks for free-flying to in-atmosphere flying is UNSC AI Altera while her Spartan partner loading in recon supplies and sensory equipment for better understand and data storage.

"You know, for a recon mission you're usually never doing any of the heavy lifting?" Altera said with a sight bit of humor to her voice, she knew that most recon teams would have already had supplies loading way before a mission was even scheduled, and having 3 Modified D79H-TC Pelicans as well as 4 Earlier Modeled D77-TC Pelicans at disposal, she could literally have them outfitted to any configuration for any combat situation. At this Point though, sticking strictly to recon and stealth, using one of the D79H-TC Pelicans would work extremely well having this one had a Covenant Stealth Technology implemented into the Design, not saying it was ONI's idea or anything which it totally wasn't. **(A/N 1.)**

"Yea and there would a have been and full of eggheads loading all this sensory equipment, seriously do really need all these sensors?" Spartan Mors said as pointed out to at least 3 3'x4'x9' Crates staked up against the Passenger seats in the rear of the pelican, including weapon crates as well as medical and food supplies.

"Yes, cause once were on the ground ill have you use the Sensors to match the same frequency on the ground while I use the Rome's long range scanners to intercept the receiving data as well as sorting through it."

if you're going to do that then why not use that pelican's scanners instead of the sensor scanners that are in the crates? Ask mors not see the need for the Extra Scanners if they already got them on the ship.

I would but the Pelicans scanners don't have the necessary scanners aboard to intercept, translate, and then send out the data back out to you in real time, which is why I'm using the pelican as a middle man to make sure the scans go the ship and nowhere else, we don't need the locals to find out were relaying they planets information all over their frequency." Explanted Altera saying that she knew exactly what she had planned.

Alright-alright no need to get pissy Altera, I just wanted to clearly on what you had planned with the sensory tech. How long till were done fueling?

"Actually, were done fueling just waiting on you with you loading the Sensors on board." Said Ai with a Smug expiration.

Glaring at his AI for not saying anything, Mors just Ssghed in defeat, knowing that Altera like to get tech done faster than anyone else and expect everything else to work just as fast.

"So where is our first stop Altera? Knowing you would want to find out just what is causing that interference?" Asked Spartan Mors as he enters in the pelican's cockpit and setting the ship for drop.

"Yes, but first I'll have you fly us near one of those population centers just to see what exactly we can expect on touch down then I'll have you land on the outskirts of the center and see If I can get any better readings on that dark energy that present everywhere." Altera said inside Mors Helmet.

Alright Prefight systems all green, Flight boosters at 100%, weapons systems online, Oxygen levels at 97% and holding, stealth drive is green and ready for activation. Beginning count down for drop in 5…4…3…2...1… Magnetic Couplers Released, Boosters ACTIVE.

* * *

In Less than 10 mins of in-atmosphere flight, our outer-space duo was now flying east in at a cruising speed of 417 Mph (617Kph) towards the First Population center.

You know, I'm definably impressed with the size of this center its easily spanning at least 200 miles inland not to mention all the separate districts. Said Altera shifting their scanner data.

Are you telling your getting a better signal down here?

On the contrary no, it's very patchy though I have got some information that might just give you some more insight what this city- I mean kingdom, that is.

"Kingdom? Don't you mean Country?"

No, it's a kingdom a large one at the but moving on. The Planet name is known as Remnant by the populist that is, and the kingdom that where are currently flying near in call Vale located on the continent called Sanus, it all so shares it with a another kingdom Vacuo located WSW Approximately 1750 miles away, give or take a 50 or so miles. **(A/N2.)**

"Well that's great and all but what or who exactly is here ling on the Rock?" Asked Mors as seeing he was flying the pelican and was indeed curious on who live here thought hedid have a faint idea on who or what lived here giving that rough explanation back on the ship.

"Well don't be getting ahead of yourself her mister I'm working very hard on sorting through this data, and most of it is coming though is becoming corrupted before I'm even about to analyze it. Your just focus on flying not getting shot at, form what I can easily tell we don't exactly fight in very well with the rest of the ship flying in the air." Stated Altera, she was indeed getting pissed with the frequency the locals were using what giving her a head ache, not to mention shifting thought any data that was about to be revived before corrupting was going off much of a data pulse to even store it on a hard drive for later sorting.

Having nothing but agree with the Ai, Mors instantly understood on what she meant, activating the Stealth drive of the ship , making the once black winged Pelican Vanish from the night sky.

"Ok I believe that the first thing that we should do if set of the Sensors up at a decent location away from the city, that intolerance it very concentrated at the very edge of the kingdom ENE 30 miles, easily looks like some sort of castle, it could be this Academy that is present in Vale."

"There's an academy here why would it be located so far away from the city?" Asked Mors.

"I'm not sure could be a possibility on a defensive stand point from that dark energy it is surrounding the wall, I've also seen that there quite a bit of abandoned villages further south, I'm going to say that's going to be our best place for the sensors the filter the remaining data and hopefully we can get a clear stream of data coming through." Said Altera. "I've set a way-point for you, nice open area easily big enough for a staging area it's near a lake and it looks like not may things around it, closest abandoned village is downstream 75 miles+, should take you no more than 7 minutes to get there even at your current speed."

* * *

As she said not more than 7 mins went by and we were at the very open field next to large lake easily spanning 5 miles next to the lake could easily be said and very Emerald colored forest, a mountain rang to the east easily spanning the middle of the content.

"Well I can say it sure has a nice view, lots of open space. I could see the Rome Fitting down here though it would be it least difficult hiding it for it Height since most of the trees are only 40 meters tall and the Rome stands 70 meters taller than any of them." Said Altera.

"Wil worry about that later a beside what direction would we come in form with that ship? Enough talking about the Rome, have you been able to match the frequency freely yet? I don't like not knowing what we're going against." Mors said with a hit a stress in his voice. He not mad that Altera with the information not coming in, he was just tired having to hall out these Sensor relays and setting them.

"Ok-ok sorry, just thinking in the further alight, I know that the Rome would just as excisable here as it is being in orbit. I was just saying-oh I got."

"Got what?"

"The frequency match I got, yes, this is some much nicer at hearing data coming in that isn't constant buzzing in my ears give me a few moments to sort there and catalog this really quick."

"Alright notify me as soon as you're done, I want to know what going on here." Mors though was starting to feel a little uneasy; he could tell that there was something or someone out there watching him, he even detected some movement on his motion sensors but whatever was following him was keeping its distance at trying to remain unseen.

"well that went quicker than I thought, as a first I can conferment that the population here is indeed fact Humans. Altera Said though not very much surprising Mors as much as she thought "And if you thought if the inns could have got out that you can scratch that theory off. They have not Shown and type of spaceflight technology and the history of this world indicates that then have grown on this planet since recorded history."

"So, your theory b is more likely what we're looking at it terms on how they got here?" Mors said looking through his BR scope to find any threats.

Exactly, this planets populist could have easily been put here by the Forerunners after the firing the Halo-Arrays the First time during the Forerunner-Flood War, it also could further explain the 37 Different sub-species that they also decided to implant into humanity; which also might explain this other sub-species of humans here that are called Faunus, which are basically Humans with some sort of animalistic traits such as claws, animal ears, tails, horns, etc." Altera said

"Please tell me your joking?" Mors said as he was starting to have an itchy trigger finger.

"I Wish I was but that's not the case here-WALTER, BEHIND YOU!" Altera screamed the last part.

The moment Altera said that last part, Walter's instincts kicked in making him dodge in the last moment a black and white mass that tried to lunge at him and then he hit the said mass the butt of the BR launching it several meters onto it back but the thing recovered very quick from Mors's attack was back on its feet again.

When the thing stood up, Mors now could see that this thing looks very much like a wolf just a quite bit bigger, its fur was all black with a white bone mask covering its face as well as white bone jutting out the Elbows, knee caps, and spikes jutting out is back, glowing red eyes stared down at Mors as it stood on its hind legs and let out and blood curling howl to intimidate its target, Mors didn't even flinch at the roar the beast scream out and lined his rifle targeting center mass of the creature and squeezed the trigger, one burst from the BR and the creature was dead before it hit the ground. Mors could tell that it must have been these creatures that were staking him from a distance truing to use that element of surprise to kill its target, fortunately going against a heavily armored human was going to turn out bad for them. A large group of said beasts busted through the thick over-growth, thought 7 caught his eyes more than the rest; they were a lot larger, the Bone covering their bodies were now covering the vital areas of the chest, neck and larger spikes were protruding through the forearms and shoulders as well as the back, they were clearly the Alphas of the pack.

"Walter I'm counting at least 57 of these wolves, excluding that one you already killed, and given the odds it doesn't seem like a far fight." Altera Said but instead of sounding worried for her spartan, she very confident that the first wolf was dead after one burst of the BR. And Evil grin was spreading across her face that was easy being shared by her Spartan friend.

"Yeah, For them." Mors Said and as on cue the Beasts charges Mors only for them to be gunned down with our mercy. 9 were dead on the ground before the even for great Mors, one tried to claw the Spartan on the face but was stopped the BR then proceeded to hit it with a kick to the gut launching the wolf against 4 others. Other trying to charge the Spartan from the side but immediately regretting it by getting back handed in the face instantly shattering the skull, Mors the gave a 180-degree spin and finish it with a kick in to another group of wolves, temporally knocking them out of commission. Remembering that he was caring 3 frag grenades he through one in the general direction of the last wolf being launched resulting another 7 blowing up, he then reloaded his BR shooting the wolves that charged him while blocking the attacks on the ones that could reach him and countering them precise hit that our right killed them or put them out of the fight. The 'fight' was anything but a one-sided massacre, then the larger ones then started to attack, which Mors identified as the Alphas of the pack attempted to attack, only resulting being sent back in to the wing of the pelican snapping the back of the first alpha, the second trying to go for the legs but was met with an armored boot stepping on its neck instantly breaking it. The third alpha was charging over jumped its target, resulting Mors grabbing the Wolf with both hands a flipping it end over end into another 3 alphas resulting in a mangled mess of bodies that were made even more messed up by a grenade going off at the feet. The last alpha, clearly the being the True Alpha had enough of its kin being killed by one human clearing needed to be taking caring of by its own hands. Charging at is target it prepared a powerful swipe at the human only for its arm to be cut off. Mors knew that the packs numbers were thinning out with very few left to deal with, the Last of the Alphas the largest one seemed to have had enough standing around and watch its kin killed off, finally decided to act and when a straight head on charge at him, not having enough time to reload his BR, he pulled out his combat knife read to for the opportunity to strike. Digging deep inside he started to feel his heart rate to slow down along with everything around him, he saw the time was right to act as the alpha pulled it right arm back for powerful strike. Mors activated his 'Spartan-Time' and with his left hand pushed the incoming arm way form him and his combat knife came down hard against the wolfs arm, severing it, in the same motion Mors came back 180-degrees with an armored elbow to the chest of the beast knocking it off balance several meters on it side. Walking out of his 'spartan time' towards the alpha, he pulled out him M6H side arm and put 3 shot into the head of the beast.

Mors just stared at the as 3 of the smaller wolves wimped as they knew their pack was reduced to nothing as they attempted to flee only to put down but the reaming rounds in his gun.

"Well, I must admit that was entraining" Altera said, then she noticed that dead bodies started to turn into some kind of smoke. "Interesting these creatures starts to turn in some kind of some when they die, it seems to be some kind of failsafe to stop someone to studied them, but that means that these creatures and not natural and who or what every made these things knew what they were doing when making them."

"No kidding, what are they then? I know we've seen some strange creatures but I've never seen anything that decomposes this fast." Mors said as he went and picked of his BR and put a freshman into it.

Yes actually, for that the local network says, by the way it's Called the CCT or Cross Continental Transit system that I found out. The people here call them the Creatures of Grimm, just Grimm just for short. Their this dark energy that resides all over the planet and there responsible for stopping the local human populations for expanding anymore inland, that's why they stick to the coast. But these Grimm have no known origin being completely undiscovered. Right know those wolves that you just got done dealing with were known as Beowulf's 7 of them would have been considered being called Alphas but only 1 of them was 6 of them were Betas and the rest were Omegas, with the Alpha being the largest, strongest, and by far the oldest.

"So, you said that there are more variants care on telling me on what those might be?" Mors asked as he headed back to the rear of the pelican for resupply.

The More Common variants, aside from the Beowulf, are the Ursa which looks like a large brown bear, the King Taijitu which is a large 2 head snake, the Nevermore which is pretty much a raven that can be the size of the big bird or they can grow up to sizes that easily be the size of the Longsword Fighters. Boarbatusk which look like a while boar that can grow up to the size of a Warthog. Creep that look like some small prehistoric dinosaurs like the T-rex, Deathstalkers which resembles a giant Scorpion, the biggest could rival a Rhino heavy tank. Those are the Common Variants that are out here but there are much more dangerous variants deeper into grim territory, the most common of these are the Goliath which are elephants and grow extremely large going against one would be considered suicide since they could be classified as this world variant of the Scarab Tank just less armored and only possess close range attacks.

I'll keep that in mind if we see one." Mors said. It was something to take in, Creatures of Darkness that resembled living animals were responsible for making the humans lives hear a living hell.

"Walter, I know what you're thinking but if I might put in my input, this world needs help." Altera said.

"Go ahead."

"Well this world is pretty must up, for starters the people here have to deal with the Grimm on a daily basis, secondly the Faunus that a provenly mention are treated nothing more than animals and they haven't been tolerating it for the past 4 years, a once peacefully organization known as the White Fang turned violent; it was originally a group that tried to protect the rights of the Faunus and change the way humans saw them, 4 years ago current leader stepped down new leaders took over and turned it into a terrorist group that attack that used force to get what they want out of fear and there not afraid of hurt civilians both human and faunas to achieve their goals, in fact that situation is extremely close that it could spark a Civil war across the planet. It would only make the situation worse since the Grimm feed of Negative Emotions, it would make for an Untold about of human lives dead, as well others such as criminals and figures in power are taking advantage of the situation of people's lack of knowledge hate that they coexist with the Faunus to get what they want. Walter, they need someone that can find out what the wrongs are in the world and stop this world from getting any worse while there is still a chance. They need someone like you to help them along." Alter Said

Walter could help but agree, he was also reading in on a table that Altera had sorted out a lot of this world information on it.

"Your right they do need help and they need it bad, but this world is leaving me with more questions than answers. Remnant, *sigh* something here feels like its calling me. There are things that I want to know, it holds the keys to my past, my childhood, my home, my family if there still alive." Walter said in a sad tone. Altera knew that he had been think about that when they first arrived and she showed him that moon something here just called him to asked the way her did. For the first time since he was home, before this last mission, she finally got see Walter take his helmet off, his pale skin easily shown in the back of the pelican, short dirty blonde hair on the top of his head, skin all around the rest of his head, his deep blue eyes help much wisdom and well as sorrow and despair, multiple scars etched his face, one going over his left eye brow to his cheek, another straight across this right across he right cheek and small one covering at his chin. Hard to imagine that he was almost 27 years old the ways he looked.

Walter only looked at Altera In Holo-Form on the pedestal and sighed. "Our Duty as solders is to protect humanity, whatever the cost. The UNSC drilled that in to my head for day one when I joined the Army, the Spartan IVs, and ONI. I'm not a machine to follow orders, I'm human just like every other human in the galaxy. This world isn't the one I swore to protect, but it's still humanity, it my home, and I'll be dammed to let it fall to these evil forces inside and out. Altera Tell me everything there is to know about this Planet."

* * *

 **(A/N: hey every one Zar here and here is Chapter Number 2 Sorry it took so long to write but it another 3800+ words down and written, something that need to be expanding since Roosterteeth's Lore Doesn't really help out this some things ill going there and make some things make sense.**

 **AN1. Im using the halo4-5 UNSC Pelican As the Flying Vehicle But since its ONI and after Halo 4 it is going to look just like the ONI Scorpion tank in halo 5 (black with red pinstripe) Just on a pelican.**

 **AN2. Since rooster teeth had given to lore on the planet remnant (size, population scale)yesterday I spent 2 hours online with different sheets open in tabs and pieces of paper that were printed out trying to scale this out I figured on gong with the size of Mercury Since its small and if you take to circumference which is About 6126 miles long, it makes it much more easier on saing that the kingdom of vale is 175 miles long (that Huge) making patch Estimated 25x25miles 650 Sqr Miles and since patch is Smaller than Beacon Academy Beacon is Huge man huge whY DO YOU NEED A COLLEGE WITH 650SQR MILES +? It doesn't make sense to many things that rooster teeth need to fix and ever with going to that size its still to big anyways . I could rant on some more on this but I reallt don't feel like it today. Maybe next chapter and it should be out in 3 weeks why im got stuff to do after at 4 everyday and weekends I'm doing construction as I said I'm not a writer**

Anywasy if you enjoyed let me know on how It did thanks again

ZAR


End file.
